onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gomu Gomu no Mi/Gear Fourth Techniques
Geppo? Can we assume that Luffy was using Geppo to fly? Also what about the zig zag motion of Snake/Serpent Cannon? Was that Geppo or just the spring retracting as he stretched forward? Anima40 (talk) 10:06, April 23, 2015 (UTC) No. We didn't see him fly, we saw him propel himself forwards in the air. They're two different things. The motion of that last punch was him actively changing the direction he threw it in. 11:59, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Geppou is basically propelling in the air. Luffy was pushing against the air with the compressive force extremely similarly to Geppo.Grievous67 (talk) 14:59, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Pandaman reference Depends on the translation but Boundman or Poundman sounds like Pandaman in Japanese and he looks like a panda during gear 4th --'Brocodile' Talk 10:53, April 23, 2015 (UTC) So.. is gear 4th all about suppressing/compressing the air? He looks more like a Gorilla He does look more to a Gorilla than a Panda, it would make sense seeing how his animal theme is generally associated with Primates, specifically Monkeys. AsuraDrago 18:44, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Elephants and hawks aren't primates. It definitely doesn't look like a panda though. SeaTerror (talk) 19:00, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Well his attacks have Elephant & Hawk names, I'm taking about his physical characteristics, mainly this form. Genrally he is associated as a Monkey for animal themes. AsuraDrago 19:02, April 24, 2015 (UTC) The article is perfect as it is anyway. It doesn't state anything about looking like an animal. SeaTerror (talk) 20:09, April 24, 2015 (UTC) The article is fine, I'm talking about his appearance in the form, you don't think he resembles a Gorilla? In Volume 20's SBS a fan asked what animal each member resembles, his was a Monkey. This would be more of a trivia thing. AsuraDrago 01:10, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Bounceman i thought it was Bounceman. Are we gonna have to wait to confirm his or did i miss something?ASL Pirates 14:41, April 23, 2015 (UTC) According to the TL Note on Mangastream: "Bound as in Bounce, the Kanji read Bounce Man." AsuraDrago 18:47, April 24, 2015 (UTC) so was i right then or did Manga stream get it wrong? ASL Pirates 00:39, April 25, 2015 (UTC) It's Boundman. Mangapanda messed up (what a shock) and had it as "Poundman", but Stream and Aohige confirmed it's B'ound. 01:51, April 25, 2015 (UTC) I think we have to wait for RAW to come out (though I don't know how the techniques already have their kanji). 02:50, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Alright, the raws are out and it's バウンドマン (Baundoman) = Boundman. Closing this. 21:26, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Python Is "Python" a named technique? It seems similar to Snake Shot, but used as a means to get Luffy's arm close enough for a separate technique. 03:25, April 24, 2015 (UTC) He did refer to his fist as "Python", but then he named the attack Culverin, it does looks like a powered-up up version of Snake Shot. AsuraDrago 18:41, April 24, 2015 (UTC) I think Python's just a shorthand name for the Culverin.--Xilinoc (talk) 18:54, April 24, 2015 (UTC) It seems to me that he just calls his fist/arm "Python" for some reason. 20:49, April 24, 2015 (UTC) I think it's different from Snake Shot. Snake Shot was like a whip (similar to Kalifa's Shigan Whip but Python is more like him making it bounce of the air similarly to how he does geppo now to home on his enemy Grievous67 (talk) 12:11, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Anyone got a raw? 18:23, April 28, 2015 (UTC) http://i.imgur.com/2N2kkQ1.png 18:28, April 28, 2015 (UTC) It looks like Python's underlying kanji is the same "Great Snake" used for Culverin, so I'd say that's good evidence of it referring to the same thing, similar to how Red Hawk's kanji directly references Ace's Hiken and all.--Xilinoc (talk) 18:40, April 28, 2015 (UTC) It is indeed the same "great snake" kanji used in Culverin, which is written as "great snake cannon." I'm not entirely sure if this makes Python a separate technique from Culverin. Maybe the full attack is "Python Culverin"? Since the other Gear Fourth attacks are (animal)(weapon) format. MizuakiYume (talk) 20:08, April 28, 2015 (UTC) That makes sense, but it's speculation for now. Luffy only says "Gomu Gomu no Culverin", both times he uses it. Maybe there was a mistake or something? Guess we'll see if it gets changed in the volume. In any case, "Python" definitely doesn't seem like a separate technique, since it doesn't even have the typical quotation marks used for attack names. 20:32, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Why was my edit deleted? I don't know who so I can't ask them, but why? This isn't like that time I asked about mera mera. what exactly was wrong with my question this time? This is supposed to be a talk page where you can discuss or ask questions. Lightbuster30 (talk) 19:08, April 24, 2015 (UTC) :It was me DIO and I did so because what you posted wasn't a question about the content of the article or a discussion on a possible change, it was "I think Oda combined all our favorite ideas into one form". That doesn't belong on a talk page.--Xilinoc (talk) 19:38, April 24, 2015 (UTC) :Yes and I suggested that theory because I happened to notice certain aspects and relations gear 4 and it's theories. I just wanted to get people's opinion on it. See if I was the only one Lightbuster30 (talk) 20:02, April 24, 2015 (UTC) :We aren't supposed to include fan-theories on the wiki. Only facts and what has been said and shown on the series itself. Besides, I doubt Oda would have gone reading online for ideas for a series he's had panned out for so long. AsuraDrago 20:05, April 24, 2015 (UTC) :I thought that fan theories only applied to the actual pages, not the talk versions. I mean come on, fans predicted it would have to deal with compression, and in a way with the kong gun they were kind of right. I have seen fan theories on the Sabo talk page before when dragon picked someone up at sea, which is why I was confused about my own. Lightbuster30 (talk) 20:20, April 24, 2015 (UTC) :Fan theories have no place on the wiki, except on the mythbusters/rumor page that debunks certain major rumors or false information. Oda is much more creative, I highly doubt he would go reading online to come up with ideas for a series he's been planning for so long ahead. There have been multiple theories from fans all over online speculating and coming up with ideas on Fourth Gear. Sabo was a different matter, he was alluded to still be alive. We know this since it actually happened in the series. AsuraDrago 22:51, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Gear Second and Third "whereas before both Gear Second and Gear Third were unable to do much damage" Since when was Gear Third not able to damage Doflamingo? Gear second has the speed but the power is not enough, third has the power but its too slow and four is somewhere in between both ie a balance. Chapter 783 made this very clear. '88 movement (talk) 12:12, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Yup, I agree. I changed it now. Hope this description is better. 12:17, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Well he did block a Elephant Gun barehanded. (Granted he used strings to help) But It came from his own strength as well. Meanwhile when he not only tries to block, but does so with full haki, he gets sent flying to the next town, literally wondering what the heck just happened. According to him his base punches are like gear 3+gear2 and when he pushes his arm inwards it does 10 times the damage. Dang talk about powerful. Lightbuster30 (talk) 20:30, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Still the new description is somewhat less vague than just "no damage". 22:35, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Just tells us how powerful Doffy (and by extention gear 4) really is Lightbuster30 (talk) 18:43, April 26, 2015 (UTC)